


Каллиграфия

by torri_jirou



Category: Merry (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плафон настольной лампы наклонен так низко, что в круг света попадает лишь небольшой участок стола, лист бумаги и руки Гары. На границе светового круга, стоит пепельница с тлеющей сигаретой. Остальная комната погружена в полумрак, только музыкальный центр у стены неярко светится оранжевым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каллиграфия

Плафон настольной лампы наклонен так низко, что в круг света попадает лишь небольшой участок стола, лист бумаги и руки Гары. На границе светового круга стоит пепельница с тлеющей сигаретой. Остальная комната погружена в полумрак, только музыкальный центр у стены неярко светится оранжевым. Но диск закончил играть, а Гара не поставил новый. Он занят.  
Каллиграфическим фломастером, неторопливо, Гара записывает слова новой песни. Песня давно сложилась в голове, в ней ни одного лишнего слова, каждое — точно на своем месте. Поэтому нет необходимости торопиться, слова не забудутся. Гара аккуратно пишет каждый кандзи и ему кажется, что песня постепенно оживает под его рукой. Он так увлечен и сосредоточен, что неслышно вошедший в комнату Тетсу в первое мгновение испытывает странное чувство. Тетсу кажется, что он видит на фоне решетчатого бумажного окна человека в парадном кимоно, который сидит в позе сеиза и, обмакнув кисть в зеленые чернила, выводит танка на серебристой бумаге. Тетсу невольно делает шаг вперед, и наваждение рассеивается. За столом, выпрямив спину и лишь слегка наклонив голову, сидит Гара - постоянный вокалист их общей группы и любовник Тетсу от случая к случаю.  
У Гары растрепаны волосы, а ворот футболки растянут так, что оголилось плечо. Ничто, кроме гордой, не сказать – высокомерной, осанки не напоминает привидевшийся образ.  
Тетсу подходит к столу, тушит окурок - почему-то он не любит дымящиеся «без дела» сигареты - и заглядывает через плечо Гары в листок бумаги.  
— Красиво, — говорит он. Непонятно, то ли о песне, то ли о почерке.  
Едва касаясь пальцами, Тетсу скользит по предплечью Гары вниз, обводит большой и указательный пальцы, ныряет в ложбинку между ними, отодвигая фломастер, и ласкает ладонь. Можно подумать, что Тетсу ревнует к тонкой пластиковой трубочке, удобно устроившейся в сильных пальцах.  
Гара слегка отводит руку, продолжает писать. Он не реагирует, когда Тетсу убирает с его шеи волосы, гладит большим пальцем выступающий позвонок.  
Осталось дописать последний куплет.  
Только когда, больно вцепившись в волосы, Тетсу жестко целует его в шею, оставляя отметину, Гара спокойно спрашивает:  
— Поссорился с Хитоми?  
Тетсу замирает, шумно выдохнув. Он пришел сюда с серьезным разговором и совершенно неправильно начинать его таким образом.  
Обуздав желание, Тетсу отходит к креслу возле окна, садится на подлокотник.  
За окном белыми хлопьями в фиолетовом сумраке идет снег. Такой густой, что еле видны уличные огни и совсем не видно дома напротив. Если сейчас выключить свет в комнате, то небо станет серым, а снежинки на его фоне покажутся черными.  
— Мы с Хитоми расстались, — говорит Тетсу.  
Гара не торопиться отвечать. Оставив недописанной последнюю строчку, он думает, что его гордость должны бы задевать сложившиеся отношения. Тетсу приходит к нему, когда ссорится со своими подругами, проводит ночь или даже несколько часов, потом молча уходит, оставив для делового общения пространство репетиций и концертов. А Гару это нисколько не унижает.  
Иногда по утрам сильно болит горло; иногда по ночам сильно болит сердце. Больное горло лечится отваром ромашки, а больное сердце лечится новыми стихами. Все в порядке.  
— Жаль. Она хорошая девушка, — произносит наконец Гара, четкими штрихами рисуя слово "гордость" на полях листка с песней.  
Красивый кандзи. Стройный и строгий, какой и должна быть гордость — стройной и строгой. Но в основе всего — глагол "говорить". Гара не любит много разговаривать. Может быть поэтому ему не нравится гордость.  
— Да, она очень хорошая, — соглашается Тетсу, — поэтому я не захотел ее обманывать, когда понял, что обманываю сам себя.  
"Обман" похож на открывшего рот человека, своими словами выстроившего между собой и людьми забор из лжи и ошибок.  
Гара пишет новый кандзи и думает, много ли было правды в его: "Жаль", и понимает ли он, когда обманывает сам себя.  
— Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Давно уже надо, но я никак не мог решиться. Мне и сейчас... страшно, — с трудом говорит Тетсу.  
Какие иероглифы для "страха" ни выбери, все они похожи на густой лес, где среди колючих веток заблудилась маленькая душа.  
Предстоящий разговор пугает не только Тетсу. Гара молчит, под его рукой стремительно вырастает целый лес страха.  
Тетсу очень жалеет, что не умеет говорить как Гара. Когда тот говорит. Коротко, ёмко. Без лишних подробностей и слов-паразитов. Тетсу пытается, но от волнения мысли путаются, тщательно подбираемые в течение нескольких недель слова в последнюю секунду сбегают с языка, в воздух падают непонятные, нервные фразы.  
— Всегда хотел быть как все, понимаешь? Сцена, эпатаж, выходки всякие — фигня. "Ребята, да вы что! Я нормальный, точно такой же как вы, как все". От девушек отбоя нет... А я больше не могу. Понимаешь... мне надо быть с человеком, рядом с которым само понятие "как все" невозможно.  
Единственное, чего хочет сейчас Гара — узнать имя этого человека. Узнать раньше, чем позволит себе оживить старательно убиваемые надежды. Чтобы потом не пришлось снова отпускать их пепел по ветру.  
Имя - оно как ласточка, взлетающая с крыши.  
От него зависит, будут ли этой ночью сбиты в кровь костяшки пальцев, сорвется ли голос завтра на концерте. В одном имени сейчас сосредоточена вселенная.  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо роняет Тетсу.  
Гара не раздумывает, какими кандзи можно написать "любовь". Резким движением он перечеркивает "гордость", "обман", "имя" и "страх". Он выключает свет и идет к креслу, к серому небу с черными снежинками за окном. Он подходит к Тетсу.

И никто потом не догадается, что последняя строчка в песне нарочно останется недописанной.


End file.
